1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skin management system, and in particular to a total skin management system and a total skin management method using the same which are capable of checking a state of skin and comprehensively managing a skin based on a type of skin, and further relates to a total skin management system and a total skin management method using the same which are capable of checking a state of skin and classifying the skin into numerous types by integrating and controlling the functions of a skin check, far infrared ray massage, ozone massage, low frequency massage, low frequency vibration massage and ultrasonic wave massage and comprehensively managing the functions of a skin cleansing, skin management, skin nutrition and skin elastic force increase through a certain skin exercise corresponding to a structure of skin based on a skin cell activity and metabolism in a proper combination with the functions of an infrared ray massage, ozone massage, low frequency wave massage, low frequency vibration massage and ultrasonic wave massage based on the checked type of skin.
2. Description of the Background Art
Since the history of human begins, the pursuit concerning beauty has been continued together with the dignity of human without stops as the most acutely natural desire of human.
The above desire for the beauty begins based on an effort for implementing a healthier and clean skin. Since the skin is directly affected by an external stress, in order to obtain a beautiful skin, the skin must be intensively cared, and the skin must be often checked.
However, a certain skin management method may damage the skin without a professional knowledge concerning the skin. The skin is delicate and sensitive, so that the skin is deemed as a barometer by which it is possible to directly check the state of health and trace of aging.
Therefore, the states of the delicate and sensitive skin must be often checked, and a proper skin management must be performed based on the state of skin. In order to effectively implement the above management, a certain skin management instrument is needed so that the damaged skin is improved.
In the conventional arts, as a beauty instrument capable of performing a massage with respect to a skin of face, there are known a far infrared ray jig capable of performing a blood way improvement function, an ozone jig capable of providing a tooth whitening function, an ion jig capable of providing a cleansing function and a vibration jig capable of providing a wrinkle prevention function.
However, the above far infrared ray massage or ozone and ion massage are separately implemented, so that only a simple impact is applied to the skin. In addition, since there is not provided an accurate skin checking unit by which it is possible to easily check the state of skin by a common user, it is impossible to accurately check the type of her/his skin, so that a proper skin management is not performed.
Furthermore, since the skin checking unit and the far infrared ray massage or ozone and ion massage are not comprehensively cooperated, even when her/his skin type is known, it is impossible to implement an efficient and comprehensive skin management based on the checked skin state.